Asahina Nizomi
Asahina Nizomi was the offspring of Naka Tokei, the Grand Master of the Elements. He was a Fire Shugenja, courtier and Jade Magistrate of the Crane Clan. Birth Tokei brought Nizomi with him from his travel through the Spirit Realms. Apparently the Elemental Dragons split his soul in two to cope with the Grand Master's experiences, and incarnated into this new being. It was believed that one of the two would embody the evil and insanity that Tokei would have fallen prey to if Nizomi had not come into being. Four Winds, p. 44 Appearance Nizomi had eerie, cat-like golden eyes that belie his otherworldly intelligence, but otherwise appeared normal for his age. Way of the Shugenja, p. 27 The lack of experiencies from youth made him a brash man, not always foreseeing the consequences of his actions. Fate of the Grand Master, by Rich Wulf Prodigy In 1159 Four Winds, p. 37 Nizomi was given by Naka Tokei into the custody of the Asahina family. Seeds of War, by Rich Wulf (Imperial Herald v2 #2) Asahina Sekawa personally supervised his instruction, until he entrusted Asahina Keitaro with this task Way of the Shugenja, p. 29 when Nizomi seemed a three-year-old boy. Nizomi's talent was evident, given that his origami cranes took flight, or those who spoke of hearing flute music in the boy's presence, with no musician in sight. He had shown an affinity for Fire that was unusual for Asahina shugenja, and had perfect memory of all events since his appearance in Rokugan. Dark Visions During his training Nizomi meditated, suffering strange visions as Daigotsu chewing the soul of Sekawa's sister, Asahina Kimita. Balance in Nothingness (Fall of Otosan Uchi flavor) Facing Hakai In 1167 Nizomi and Asahina Keitaro had been chasing a group of Bloodspeakers in the Ox lands. The tracks led to a cave where they found the cultists already dead. They faced Hakai, the Onisu of Death, which killed the bushi who accompanied them. Keitaro barely escaped with the body of Nizomi, but the Onisu kept Nizomi's soul with it. Naka Tokei went to Shiro Morito to see the nearly dead body of Nizomi and met his brother, Morito. It had been forty years since the brothers had last seen each other. Morito helped Tokei by dressing as the Grand Master and go into a cave to face Hakai without weapons and magic. The soul of Nizomi was within a white sphere. Hakai had the aid of Akuma no Oni, which was able to reach the mortal realm only in that cave. Akuma easily subdued the disguised Morito. Tokei was near his brother, and when Hakai discovered the trap, attacked the Onisu from the back and retrieved the soul of his son. A powerful bloodied Nizomi raised and with Tokei made a ritual that destroyed the Onisu. Akuma retreated from the cave, fleeing to the safety of Jigoku rather than face their combined power. Demon's Time Hakai had betrayed Daigotsu, turned against the Tsuno, and refused to aid Iuchiban, but failed in its personal bid for power. The Onisu claimed that the time of demons serving mortals was at an end, following The Maw example, and allying Akuma to reach his goal. Hakai had wished to bind Nizomi and Tokei to its will, adding their power to its own. A subtle war in the Shadowlands between human Losts and demonic Oni Lords was ongoing, and Tokei realized it. Finding the Balance, by Shawn Carman Nizomi's True During several years Tokei had had a shadow in his soul, he was afraid that Nizomi or him could be the dark part of Morito Tokei's soul. He gave Nizomi to the Asahina Sekawa to be trained, distancing himself so that, if the need arose, Nizomi could stop him. From Hakai he learned thta the Elemental Dragons split his soul into two beings, for shared pain divided. Like all mortals, both were evil, and both were good. From that day the spirit of Tokei was free of this shadow. Inner reservoir of power There was a part of Nizomi's soul forever linked to his "father" Naka Tokei, that he did not draw upon. He knew that he could draw upon that inner reservoir of power, perhaps even enough to defeat the most valorous of opponents. He never truly knew what he was capable of. The deepest portion of his soul was a fragment of Naka Tokei's soul, harvested from him during his travels in the realms beyond the mortal world, and shaped into a new life. In his heart Nizomi still feared he might have some kernel of evil at the center of his being. He did not risk unleashing that in order to achieve victory. The Tournament Matches, by the L5R Story Team City of Remembrance This year Nizomi went with his father to the City of Remembrance, a place favored by the Dragons. The Grand Master did not know the reason behind it. They entered the Temple of the Seven Dragons and met Agasha Miyoshi, who briefly explained its history. The Master of Fire, Isawa Ochiai and Kitsu Katsuko also talked with them. Inside the temple Tokei was able to summon Ryoken, the emissary of the Elemental Dragons. The Dragon did not answered Tokei about the link shared between Dragons and the City. Nizomi and Tokei did not know that Ryoken sent words to five mortals in this place after the Kami fell, and the humans became the first Oracles to walk a land that would be known as Rokugan. Jade Championship In 1169 Nizomi was a contender of the Jade Championship. Another Crane contender, Asahina Itoeko, guessed that if Nizomi should win, the power of the position would give him few chances to dwell on his own doubts. Ritual Politics, by Shawn Carman He fought Agasha Tomioko, and was defeated when he conceded rather than reveal his complete power. Death In 1170, Nizomi was targeted and killed as part of Daigotsu's assassination campaign against the Great Clans. The Heaven's Will, Part II, by Shawn Carman See also * Asahina Nizomi/Meta External Links * Asahina Nizomi (Reign of Blood) Category:Crane Clan Members Category:Jade Magistrates